Dominado
by jalatonio
Summary: ¿Te gusta Yu-Gi-Oh¡? Por que no entras y descubres esta historia más realista de toda la serie pero sin perder su toque, con nuevos personajes y antiguos, los cuales todos adoramos muchos en esta serie, entra a descubrirlo.
1. Prólogo La funda de la baraja

_** PODRÍAMOS HABLAR DE CARTAS, PERO DEJÉMOSLO EN YU-GI-OH!**_

* * *

LA FUNDA DE LA BARAJA

**_*España, Las Delicias*_**

Creo que la expresión "sentir odio extremo" la he estado experimentando desde que tengo consciencia, sobre todo cuando recuerdo esos quince ejercicios de matemáticas, para hacerlos en una sola tarde; es en ese preciso momento cuando me acuerdo de mi profesora Olga, y de toda su familia... También recuerdo la sensación de aquel tortazo impactando en mi cara cuando lo dije delante de mi madre en una reunión con la tutora, María Ángeles. Ella le suele decirle a mamá que soy un buen chico pero negado para los estudios, no como ella y papá, para desgracia de ambos... Se podría decir que lo único decente que he sacado de ellos sería mi habilidad en los juegos de cartas, sobre todo en el _chinchón_ y en, un juego que si no lo conoces en este planeta no tienes un mínimo de cultura (hablando claro tienes menos menos vergüenza que un hijo que le pega a su padre en la puerta de la Iglesia con un calcetín sudado') el Yu-Gi-Oh!

La primera vez que me dieron una baraja, acabó en el cubo de la fregona, ¿Por qué? Bueno no es que toda mi vida allá sido un amante de las _cartitas_, la verdad, de pequeño (y con pequeño me refiero a los ocho años) llegué a aborrecer el juego de las narices, así me solía referir a él, debido a ciertas amistades tóxicas. No eran en sí "tóxicas" por el hecho de que insultaban a las cartas, sino porque yo como un estúpido dejé que, no sólo pusieran en ridículo a _Yugi_ (el juego), dejé también que aquellos buenos para nada ridiculizaran a mi padre. Cada vez que podían insultaban sin freno, lo que pasa es que no me daba cuenta de que insultaban también a mi padre no observe a tiempo, si me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo no hubiese pasado nada de esto y ahora mismo todos seriamos felices corriendo por el campo, pero no todo ahora mismo esta...mejor dejémoslo en que esta.

No se si acordareis de un tal Yugi Moto es el mejor duelista existido, aunque pasase desapercibido, también como Téa Gardner una de las mejores duelistas la amiga de Yugi Moto de las mejores amigas mejor dicho, como no olvidarse del Padrino de los juegos Joey Wheeler el 3 mejor duelista de toda la serie, ahora hay que presentar al 2 mejor duelista de toda la serie llamado Seto Kaiba es quien controla los 3 ojos azules, por supuesto no faltan el gran Trisán Taylor lógicamente el mejor duelista XD... es broma a este personaje vamos a decir que sabe jugar, también hay que presentar a Mokuba Kaiba el hermano pequeño de Seto el cual no es para nada mal duelista, por que no acordarse del gran ex-villano Bakura un duelista grande con maneras nuevas de ganar duelos, otra chica también duelista mejor dicha una de las mejores duelistas con sus arpías Mai Valentine y por ultimo pero no menos importantes Maximillion Pegasus con sus Toons un duelista top por supuesto sin dejar de mencionar que es el creador de este juego e cartas, con esto acabamos los personajes mas llamativos por decirlo así.

Diréis ¿como sabes esto? resulta que de pequeño me gustaba mucho la serie pero no el juego, como he dicho lo aborrecí, si en mi mundo existe las series de Yu-Gi-Oh! solo que aquí las series están basadas en hechos reales, y si, mis padres salían en la serie como no tuve que heredar su habilidad para esos juegos de cartas no podía heredar su inteligencia, o otras habilidades no...Bueno sin mas rodeos os cuento la gran historia esta.

**_-En casa-_**

* * *

_****: **¡Mamá!**_

_*Se escuchan pasos acudiendo a la habitación del sujeto que grita*_

_Mamá:_Dime, Juan

**(Si ese soy yo Juan ese mi nombre, os ha gustado yo lo se)**

Juan: Mamá ¿has visto mi mazo T.G?

Mamá: Claro Juan, esta en el cajón guardado

Juan: Gracias mamá no lo sabía

Mamá: Normal que no lo sepas si siempre tienes la habitación hecha un asco, si no la limpio yo tu no te mueves gandul _*lo dice con tono burlesco*_

Juan: Muy gracioso mamá, como se nota que eres como Dani Rovira igual de graciosa

_*se escucha la puerta abrirse*_

****: Ya llegué

Juan: **¡Hola papa!**

Mamá: Hola Yugi

Yugi: Hola Téa

Téa: Juan se me ha olvidado decirte q**ue !no grites si no es necesario ostia¡**

Yugi: Vamos Téa no hace falta gritarle *se lo dice mientras se dirije a su cuarto*

_*En ese momento Juan vio que no estaba el mazo de su padre en su deckbox del cinturón, se puso al recordar lo que paso con ese mazo*_

Juan: _*Con cara entristecida dijo*_ lo siento papa*en voz baja*

Yugi: _*Con una sonrisa*_ ya estamos con Juan fue un accidente no pasa nada como te dije tres mil millones de veces el corazón de las cartas esta aquí _*dándose golpes en el pecho*_

_*En ese momento recordó lo que paso con su baraja*_

**(Aún recuerdo exactamente como por mi culpa no tiene mazo papa, todo fue culpa mía)**

Juan: Papa ¿si algún día recupero tu mazo me perdonaras?

Yugi: Ya estas perdonado completamente, pero si lo recuperas se estaré muy agradecido Juan _*lo dijo sonriendo*_

_*Juan sonrió muy feliz cuando le dijo ese Yugi*_

Yugi: Sabes para subir ánimos **_!TE RETO AUN DUELO¡_**

Juan: A un papá que no puedo competir contra ti, tu te has gastado en tu mazo 89 pulmones, yo 40€ euros _*lo dijo en tono gracioso/indignado*_

Yugi: Que yo recuerde las otras veces casi me ganas _*lo dijo riéndose a más no poder*_

Juan: Muy gracioso papá, además ya he quedado con Antonio y Héctor que quieren ganarme y siguen sin poder _*soltó unas carcajadas*_

Yugi: Que pena no podré humillarte _*lo dijo como llorando para hacerse gracioso*_

Juan:** !Oye si¡** que pena mas gorda

Téa: Ve Juan pero con cuidado no vaya ser que te hagas algo al caerte

Juan: Claro mamá que voy a tener cuidado

Yugi: Y recuerda confía en el corazón de las cartas

Juan: Claro que si papá** (ya sigue con esa tontería que no funciona lo que importa aquí es la habilidad y el dinero)**

_**-De camino al Parque-**_

* * *

_*Me dispuse ir corriendo para no perder ni un solo segundo, aunque por el camino vi la tienda de cartas a tope asique decidí pasarme ver que cocía*_

_*Entro en la tienda de milagro sin morir por la estampida de gente en la puerta, y cuando entre vi la carta que le faltaba a mi baraja*_

Juan: No puede ser es el link que me falta, **¡Bua!** que suerte tengo llevo justo para el playset

_*Cuando salgo de la tienda me doy cuenta que las cartas nuevas tienen un símbolo, un tanto raro era como un estrella verde con un ojo en el centro_*

Juan: Bueno da igual sera algo nuevo de Pegasus y sus pajas mentales

**_-El parque-_**

* * *

_*Llega al parque donde se encuentra Antonio y Héctor*_

Juan: **!Hola Antonio y Héctor¡** _*lo dice mientras saluda con la mano*_

Antonio: Hola Juan

Héctor: Hola

Juan: Que soso eres Héctor _*con cara de asco*_

Héctor: Mira me lo dice el mago de las cartas

Juan: Aquí esta el gran gracioso Héctor, bueno da igual a lo que iba he podido comprar lo que me faltaba de mazo 5€ euros me ha costado lo que no se por que me viene con esta marca _*les enseña la marca y las cartas*_

Antonio: Serán cosas raras de Pegasus ya sabes el y sus tonterías, asique deja eso y vamos a jugar que aun no te he ganado

Juan: Si quieres que te gane adelante _*lo hace haciendo una reverencia*_

Antonio:** ¡Esta vez ganare yo!**

Juan: Claro vamos a jugar ya

_*Se ponen sus Duel Gazer y discos de duelo*_

Juan y Antonio:** !Que empiece el duelo¡**

Juan: Voy yo !robo¡ *_saca una carta de su mazo*_

Juan: Vale empezare !Invocando de manera normal a**_ T.G Tanque Gorgojo_**¡, ahora se invoca de manera especial_** T.G Raptor De Impuls**_o por su efecto que se invoca de manera especial cuando hay un T.G en el campo, por efecto _**T.G Lobo De Guerra**_ se invoca de manera especial cuando se invoca otro T.G de manera especial, ahora Invocación por link necesito como mínimo a un monstruo cantante T.G y dos o mas monstruos de efecto T:G ,ofrezco a T.G Tanque Gorgojo, a T.G Lobo De Guerra y a T.G Raptor De Impulso, !Aparece¡ _**T.G Lanzandor Del Tridente**_(a ver como se desempeña mi nueva carta)activo su..._*en ese momento Juan se calla y empieza a escuchar voces en su cabeza*_

*****: Oye ¿estas disfrutando esto? todo este poder, ¿quieres mas? deseas mas, te puedo dar todo el que quieras pero necesito tu ayuda, simplemente debes ganar y rompes tu cartas, por supuesto también las del oponente

Juan: _*En su cabeza*_ ¿Quien eres?

*****: Alguien que debes respetar y ayudar por que si no sufrirás

Juan: ¿Como que sufrir?...

*****: Tus padres están muy viejos ya, solo digo eso

Juan: ¿Me estas amenazando?...

*****: Si ¿que vas hacer?

Juan: Te voy ayudar...**_ !Una polla como una hoya¡_**

*****: Si tu lo decides voy a jugar contigo un rato

Juan: ¿Que vas ha hac...?_**!AHHH¡**_

*****: ¿Te gusta? Que decepción el hijo del faraón no tiene nada de especial, bueno te dejare vivo a si veras como controlo todo

Juan: ¿Hijo del faraón?¿Pero que mierda dices?

*****:Yugi no te lo ha contado, bueno algún día te lo contara... Claro si sigue vivo _*se ríe mientras le dice todo esto*_

Juan: _*En ese momento mira hacia abajo y le cuenta*_Como se te ocurra tocar a alguien de mi familia...Te voy a encontrar y voy hacerte desear nunca a ver nacido_*mientras cuenta todo esto empieza su pecho a brillar como un triangulo*_

*****:(No puede ser ¿eso es?**_!la pirámide de la luz¡_**

_*De repente vuelve a la normalidad todo, mientras que me desplomo al suelo*_

Héctor y Antonio:** !Juan despierta¡**

**_-En casa-_**

* * *

_*Al rato me despierto en mi cama viendo como mamá y papa están al lado hablando de algo que no me debería meter, pero yo me meto*_

Juan:Mamá, papá

Yugi y Téa: **!Juan¡**

Téa: ¿Estas bien? _*mientras lloraba*_

Juan: Si mamá lo estoy tranquila_*no iba intentar a tranquilizarla por que se sería inútil totalmente ya se relajaría solo como siempre*_

Yugi: ¿Estas bien, seguro?¿Te duele algo?

Juan: No papá, relax

Yugi: ¿Que ha pasado? me han dicho que de repente caíste contra en suelo y te metiste una buena ostia

Juan: No me acuerdo de mucho solo que de repente al invocar a mi nuevo link me hablo una voz en la cabeza, luego me brillaba el pecho uff... Tengo los recuerdos un poco difuminados la verdad

Téa: No pasa nada hijo, descansa bien y si recuerdas algo no te olvides de decírnoslo a tu padre o a mi

Juan: Tranquila no se me olvidara, algo bueno mio es la memoria de elefante que tengo

Téa: _*Le da una colleja*_ como si fuese lo único bueno que tuvieses

sabes que son bromas

Téa: Pues ni esas bromas ninguna mas

Juan:_ *Con la cara mirando hacia el suelo contesto*_vale

_*Suena el timbre bastantes veces*_

Téa: **!Ya va¡**

_*se escucha voces abajo la de Téa y una chica, también se escucha los pasos subiendo*_

*****: **!Juan¡**

Juan: Hola Emily

Emily: ¿Estas bien?

Juan: Estoy perfecto

Emily: Me han avisado tus padres de que habías vuelto inconsciente, _*mira hacía abajo*_me había...preocupado mucho

Juan: Relájate, ya me ves estoy sanito

Yugi: Mi mujer y yo nos vamos os dejamos solos ¿no Téa?

Téa: Si Yugi

*_Se van de la habitación cerrando la puerta*_

Emily: Bueno ahora debes descansar que la ostia que has dado no has sido floja

Juan: Ahora me pondré hacer deberes

_*En ese momento Emily se le puso la mirada amenazante y le dijo*_

Emily: Como se te ocurra moverte me inflo a ibuprofeno y me pongo mala

Juan:** !No¡**

Emily: Tu veras o te quedas quieto descansando o ya sabes que haré

Juan: Eso es chantaje

Emily: Si la manera de que descanses haré todo el posible _*lo dijo con una mirada malévola*_

Juan: **(Que mirada dios mio pensé)**Bueno no pasa nada me quedare aquí aburrido

Emily: Así me gusta, así no me preocupo por si te me matas

Juan: Como s...

Emily: Como se te ocurra quejarte de algo ya sabes que hago_*lo dice con una mirada asesina*_

Juan: Bueno por lo menos puedo ir al baño ¿no?

Emily: Corre guarro

Juan: _*Mientras esta en el baño*_ **(que habrá pasado allí al invocar a T.G Lanzador del Tridente)**

_*Mientras vuelvo escucho algo de las noticias que viene del comedor algo malo pero yo creía que era las noticias*_

Emily: Por cierto Juan,¿que paso para que haya pasado esto?

Juan: No me acuerdo solo me acuerdo de algunas voces y, que mi pecho brillaba al invocar esta nueva carta_*saca la carta y se la enseña*_

Emily: Esta es nueva _*lee el efecto*_ tiene un muy buen efecto pero tiene un símbolo raro

Juan: Ya lo se será alguna tontería de Pegasus

Emily: Seguramente ya sabemos como es

Juan: El día que Pegasus haga algo bien, como un arquetipo barato y equilibrado me haré profesional en las yugi

Emily: Como si te costase hacerlo pedazo de subnormal _*le dice eso mientras le pega otra colleja*_

Juan: !Como quieres que me recupere si me estas pegando¡ _*lo dijo indignado*_

Emily: Venga ya, son bromitas _*lo menciona mientras se ríe*_

Juan: Tus bromas son mortales

Emily: Te jodes

Juan: Oye Emily una pregunta

Emily: Dígamelo

Juan: ¿Te importa jugar un duelos ahora mismo?

Emily: No estas en posición de un duelo, no tienes fuerzas matao

Juan:: Es quiero comprobar una cosa,** ''creo''** que puedo saber que paso

Emily: Pero... No tengo aquí el mazo

Juan: A ver si puede papa

_*Juan se preparaba para gritar, pero en ese momento Emily le tapó la boca diciéndole*_

Emily: Descansa y luego juegas ¿vale?

Juan: A mandar se ha dicho

Emily: A si me gusta _*mientras sonríe*_

Juan: Mira te alegras y todo

Emily: **!Como no me voy alegrar, eres mi amijo¡**

Juan: Vale vale, gracias por preocuparte y venir a verme igualmente **(creó que esta loca)**

Emily: No me des las gracias soy tu amija que crees que voy hace ¿dejarte hay sin verte o preguntarte ni nada?

Juan: Tienes razón

Emily: _*Se ríe*_ bueno me voy amijo que debo hacer los deberes aún

Juan: Vale amija, hasta mañana y descansa

Emily: Adiós amijo, igualmente y mejórate

_*Emily se fue cerrando la puerta*_

**(Sigo sin poder de para de pensar sobre la luz de mi pecho que habrá sido ¿Pirámide de la luz? mañana investigare que ahora voy a dormir)**

_*Al siguiente día me levante de la cama, la cuál estaba desecha, y me asomé a la ventana vi un solazo que echaba para atrás, también vi la calle totalmente vacía estando normalmente llena, pero es que hoy era domingo la gente dormía, por cierto eran las 11:24 AM, pero... no se escuchaba nada en la casa eso era raro mucho teniendo en cuenta con lo ruidoso que era mi padre*_

_Juan:_**!Mamá¡ !Papa¡**

Téa: **!Estamos abajo¡**

_*En cuanto lo escucha Juan baja sin prisas a buscar a sus padres, pero cuando baja se lleva una sorpresa muy grande*_

*****: Cuanto tiempo, Juan me alegro que estés bien

Juan: _*En ese momento dijo Juan con una sonrisa*_** !Tío kaiba¡ **me alegro de verte tío Kaiba

Kaiba: Si tenías razón Yugi esta perfecto

Yugi: Ves Kaiba te lo dije

Juan: _*Me di cuenta en ese momento que algo pasaba, por la cara de todos*_ ¿Pasa algo?

Yugi: Si pasa, pero mejor te lo explique Kaiba, Juan

_*En ese momento miré con atención al Tío Kaiba*_

Kaiba: A ver Juan, es algo complicado pero, una forma sencilla ¿has visto alguna peli de zombis?

Juan: Si...

Kaiba: Pues al aparecer la gente que tienen cartas con símbolos raros, se vuelven zombis

Juan: Tío tengo 17 años no hace falta que me lo expliques como un niño pequeño *lo menciono con cara de indignación*

Kaiba: Pero si sigues siendo un renacuajo, malo en las cartas

Juan: Te gano si quiero

Kaiba: Claro que si

Juan: Bueno da igual, tengo una pregunta tío

Kaiba: Dime

Juan: Espera un momento _*sube a por su mazo*_ no será este símbolo ¿no?

Kaiba: _*Con cara de sorprendido*_ es esa ciertamente

Yugi y Téa: ¿Cómo?

Kaiba: ¿Donde la encontraste?

Juan: En la tienda de cartas

Kaiba: ¿La has jugado?

Juan: Si justo después de jugarla caí al suelo

Kaiba: Juan, juega contra mí

Juan: **!¿Como?¡**

Kaiba: Pues eso, que juegues contra mí

_*En ese momento mi corazón acelero a más no poder*_

_**FIN**_

* * *

Hasta aquí este prólogo de este fic el cual me esta gustando mucho hacer y me encanta, os informo que este es mi primer fic en toda mi vida no he hecho ningún otro tipo de fic, por el hecho de que no se me da muy bien escribir ni las historias y menos la lengua, yo soy más de números xD, aunque este fic no este muy bien hecho espero que os haya encantado, también que os haya dejado con curiosidad para el primer capítulo por que este es solo el prólogo y llevo una semana pensando,por supuesto también escribiendo.

Si os gusta ya que estáis añadirlo a seguir que esta historia no va acabar siplemente aquí esto no seguirá hasta donde acabé xD, por si tenéis alguna duda o algo podéis dejarla en los comentarios(también podeís preguntarme por el privado no hay problema alguno), aquí me largo ya a ver si a mi cabeza de mutante se le ocurre algo, hasta la siguiente carta amigos/as y recordar**_ ARRIBA ESPAÑA._**


	2. Primer Robo

**_VAMOS A ROBAR LA MANO _****_INICIAL, OJALA SALGA UNA BUENA_**

* * *

PRIMER ROBO

Bueno ahora que sabéis mi gran historia de que paso antes de todo y como acabe luchando contra el tío Kaiba y como no su gran blue eyes que está

guapísimo su carta me encanta de verdad, bueno vamos ya a seguir con mi historia surrealista

* * *

**_*España, Las Delicias, Mi Casa*_**

_*Me puse en ese momento muy nervioso, pero me tranquilice rápidamente*_

Juan: ¿Y por que quieres un duelo conmigo Tio Kaiba? Solo es por curiosidad

Kaiba: Tu solo juega conmigo el duelo y ya esta pesado

Juan: Bueno venga vale vamos a ello si quieres perder

Tea: Si jugáis vais a fuera que la liáis dentro y luego Juan no me ayuda a limpiar

Kaiba: Juan ayuda a tu madre más por que si no _*lo miro con cara amenazante*_

Juan: Ya se vera no hay prisa

_*Andamos hacia el patio decididos a jugar el duelo de mi parte*_

Juan: Vamos Tio Kaiba que te ganare en un segundo rápido

Kaiba: Cállate y demuéstralo

_*Se ponen su Duel Gazer y sus discos de duelos*_

_*Roban 5 cartas cada uno*_

_*4000 Juan / 4000 Kaiba*_

Kaiba: **!Empezare yo¡ **Comienzo invocando a **_LA PIEDRA BLANCA DE LOS ANTIGUOS, _**seguido invocare por link a **_LINKKURIBOH, _**coloco una carta boca abajo y en mi fase final activo el efecto de la piedra blanca de los antiguos el cual me permite en mi fase final invocar a un ojos azules de manera especial y invocare al **_DRAGÓN BLANCO DE OJOS AZULES._**

Juan: Ahora veras mi baraja,_** !ROBO¡ **_perfecto, empezare activando el efecto de **_T.G. GOLPEADOR _**se invoca de manera especial cuando mi rival controla monstruos y yo no, no acaba aquí ahora se activa el efecto de _**T.G. LOBO DE GUERRA **_quien se invoca de manera especial cuando se invoca de manera especial un T.G. de manera especial, ahora efecto de **_T.G. RAPTOR DE IMPULSO _**que se invoca de manera especial si controlo un T.G. ahora con mis 3 monstruos haré una invocación por link, **_!VEN T.G. LANZADOR DEL TRIDENTE¡ _**_*en ese momento me empezó a doler la cabeza, un dolor horrible que me cuesta aguantar*_ dios mi cabeza _*dije en voz baja*_

Kaiba: ¿Juan estas bien?

Juan: Si estoy bien no pasa nada _*lo dijo mostrando gesto de dolor*_, pero me siento con más raro _*en ese momento mi cuerpo se sintió más, no se como explicar ese sentimiento era muy raro solo se que me volví más habilidoso* _efecto de mi T.G. Lanzandor del Tridente puedo invocar un T.G. de campo, mano y cementerio, de mano invoco a **_T.G. TANQUE GORGOJO_**, de mi cementerio a **_T.G GOLPEADOR_** vuelve a mi y desde mi deck **_T.G. SERPIENTE HÉLICE, _**activo la carta mágica **_FORMACIÓN DE FUEGO-TENKI _**se activo su efecto busco en mi deck un monstruo tipo guerrero-bestia y busco a T.G. lobo de guerra, no se acaba aqui efecto de T.G. serpiente de hélice invoco un T.G. de mi cementerio de 4 o menor con efectos negados, invocare a T.G. lobo de guerra desde cementerio, ahora invoco por sincronía a_** T.G. HÍPER BIBLIOTECARIO(2400/1800), **_con T.G. golpeador y T.G. lobo de guerra, no se que más hacer... *justo en este momento vino ese sentimiento raro, per la intimidación de eso me debí callar* ahora otra invocación por sincronía a _**T.G. GUARDIÁN DE LAS ESTRELLAS(100/2200) **_usando a T.G. serpiente hélice y a T.G. tanque gorgojo por su efecto puede ser un no cantante, efecto de T.G. híper bibliotecario **!robo¡** una carta cuando invoco por sincronía robo, por otro de sus efectos cuando es usado por sincronía coloco una ficha igual que el sin efectos y sin ser cantante, ahora efecto de T.G. lobo de guerra lo invoco de mano por invocarse un monstruo de nivel 4 menos, también efecto de T.G. guardián de las estrellas añado un T.G. a mano y lo puedo invocar de mano de manera especial, añado y invoco a T.G. tanque gorgojo, otra invocación por sincronía de nivel dos usando a T.G. tanque gorgojo y la ficha aparece _**T.G. HELIBÉLULA**(300/300), _efecto de T.G. híper bibliotecario robo una carta cuando invoco por sincronía** !robo¡**,efecto de T.G. gorgojo invoco una ficha, ahora accel sincrón, invoco con T.G. HELIBËLULA, T.G. GUARDIÁN DE LAS ESTRELLAS y T.G. HÍPER BIBLIOTECARIO, aparece mi mejor monstruo_** T.G. CAÑÓN ALABARDA, **_no he acabado activo desde mi mano la carta mágica _**ENTIERRO INSENSATO, **_me permite enviar un monstruo de mi deck a mi cementerio envío a **B_ULBO BRILLANTE, _**ahora activo su efecto envió la primera carta de mi baraja al cementerio y se invoca de manera especial, ahora invocare de manera normal a **_TENKU RENACIDO,_**_ ahora con bulbo brillante,T.G. lobo de guerra y tenku renacido invocare por sincronía a **DRAGÓN POLVO DE ESTRELLAS, **_ahora efecto de tenku renacido invoco uno igual desde el deck, ahora fase de batalla ataco con mi T.G. Alabarda a tu Dragón Blanco de ojos azules

Kaiba: No tan rápido efecto de linkkuriboh lo sacrifico y bajo el ataque de tu monstruo a 0

Juan: Efecto de T.G. Lanzandor del tridente mis monstruos no son afectadas por tus cartas

Kaiba: !**¿Como?¡**

Juan: Destruyelo T.G. Alabarda

_*4000 Juan / 3000 Kaiba*_

Juan: Acabar con el todos

_*4000 Juan / 0 Kaiba*_

*En ese momento caigo de rodillas al suelo, preguntando que pasó*

Kaiba: Juan acabas de hacerme OTK ¿Como lo has echo?

Juan: No lo se, lo único que tengo idea que no he sido yo totalmente en este duelo, osea si he sido yo pero esa habilidad no se de donde ha salido

Yugi: Kaiba ¿no decías que esa marca te hacia en una especie de zombi?

Kaiba: Si, pero no tengo idea que ha pasado aquí

Tea: Juan ¿Estás bien?

Juan: Solo un poco de dolor no es nada mamá

Tea: Ve arriba a descansar Juan, deja a los mayores hablar

Juan: okey mamá

**(Voy a buscar en el PC, algo sobre este símbolo)**

Juan: Este símbolo es el método para invocar a cthulhu, no creo que la intención de el del símbolo sea invocarlo si lo fuera hacer mitad del planeta a la mierda, también hay que decir que esto es una simple leyenda, bueno voy a escuchar un rato música tengo ganas de Santaflow y un poco de Blake

_*Al rato me estaban llamando, miré el móvil y era Jose Luis*_

Juan: Dígame usted

Jose Luis: Perdón por llamar ahora quería llamarte cuando no estabas durmiendo para ver como vas

Juan: Pues estoy bien relax compañero

Jose Luis: Si estaba relax pero yo me aseguro

Juan: ¿Querías algo más?

Jose Luis: Pues la verdad que si, ¿sabes que ha pasado con los símbolos?

Juan: No, pero me lo imagino

Jose Luis: Bueno yo te lo digo, el 80% del planeta son como zombis andantes y ha aparecido un tío diciendo no se que, es lo que me han contado

Juan: Ostia pues voy a verlo, asique adios JL

Jose Luis: Adiós Juan

**(Tengo que ver eso ya)**

_*En ese momento me puse a ver lo que me comentó JL, apareció un tío diciendo que se llamaba Pablo y que al resto del mundo que estamos "bien" por decir algo, básicamente va a sacrificar a lo que queda para alimentar a __cthulhu, que eran un organización llamada sectarios, y su líder era María, que se quieren sobrevivir los que quedan sanos que se unan, residen en Madrid decían*_

**(La han liado ahora sabemos donde están, bueno el tio ira y acabara con todo esto)**

Kaiba: ¡Juan!

Juan: ¡Dime!

Kaiba: ¡Nos vamos baja ahora mismo!

_*Bajo ahora mismo corriendo*_

Juan: ¿Que dices?

Kaiba: Llama a tus amigos, los que te han traído tu padre dice que nos pueden ayudar, que sus mazos son bastantes buenos y pueden ser útiles

Juan: Vale, pero sigo con lo mismo ¿para que?

Kaiba: Calla y haz lo que digo

Juan: Bueno yo lo haré, pero ¿vamos a por ellos o vienen?

Kaiba: Asómate y dime que te parece

_*Me asomé y estaba lleno de personas andando casi arrastrándose por el suelo*_

Juan: Helicóptero ¿verdad?

Kaiba: Si

Juan: Pued...

Tea: Ve, te necesita no puede decirte que no

Juan: No sé para que me necesita pero iré

* * *

Hasta aquí llega esta obra de arte perdón pero me ha costado traerlo estaba muy ocupado, y me gustaría informas que cthulhu fue sacado de lovecraft, por si queréis investigar sobre el aquí, bueno me despido aquí hasta el próximo fic personas vivas y recordad **ARRIBA ESPAÑA**


End file.
